Once Upon A Time
by dino kid
Summary: and as always, Once Upon A Time starts fairytales, it shall start the beginning of these tales.A series of Soul Eater oneshots, some AU some not will be KidXCrona, some will have other parings.
1. Sunsets

**The D.Y.C. has decided to do a series of ****oneshots just for the hell of it, some will be sad, some will be funny, some will be painfully embarrassing, some will just be chaotic. Main paring will be KidXCrona but some will not include the two. Cronas gender may switch from boy to girl or both at times.**

**Let the random minds of the D.Y.C. bring you the stories we came up with that never really became stories just oneshots!**

**KidXM!Crona**

**Sunsets**

Crona snuggled farther into his lovers arms, a small smile gracing his face. Crona looked up at Kid who smiled and held him tighter and Crona leaned farther into his embrace as the two stared out into the ocean.

Kid was the best thing that had ever happened to Crona. He loved him, and Crona loved him back, though he was too shy to say it in front of people and Kid to say it loud and clear.

Kid rubbed small circled into Cronas sides and Cronas face heated up and not due to the heat from the sun.

The fact that he and Kid were both shirtless (They were at a beach) and he was sitting it his boyfriends lap in front of everyone was very embarrassing for Crona. If it wasn't for Kid's calming words Crona would have probably fainted on spot.

Kid just smiled rested his chin on top of Cronas head. He often commented on how soft and silk like Cronas hair was saying it was beautiful, even if it were asymmetrical.

Kid often said lots of nice things about how Crona was better then symmetry, half the time Crona wouldn't believe Kid because to Kid, symmetry was everything, but he felt happy nonetheless.

Kid nudged Crona pulling him from his thoughts.

"W-what is it Kid?" Crona asked glancing at the young death god.

Kid smiled. "Look at the sunset, Crona." He breathed and Crona turned to face the water and his breath caught in his throat.

To be honest, Crona had never really watched sunsets that often, there wasn't much to see in Death City when the buildings blocked most views, but here, seeing the sunset and the reflection it left on the oceans waters was breathtaking beautiful.

Crona didn't know he had said how beautiful it looked out loud until he could hear and feel laughter from Kid. "It's nothing compared to you, my love." Kid murmured as he gently placed his lips on Cronas shoulder causing Crona to blush even more, but his eyes never left the sunset and neither did Kids.

This was something Crona wouldn't believe, there was nothing that could compare to the beauty he saw in the sunset.

"Hey, Kid." Crona began as people started to leave leaving only them left at the beach. (Not many people went there anyways though Kid wouldn't say why.)

"Hmm." Kid said as he rested his head in the crook of Cronas neck, his breath tickling the shy boys neck.

"W-why am I, in your o-opinion, more b-beautiful then t-t-the sunset?" Crona asked, he was curious, for him, and as said before, the sunset was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. But maybe it was different in Kids eyes.

"Simple, I think it's nothing compared to you," Kid said smiling gently. "Is that not enough of an answer?" He asked as he gently kissed Cronas neck.

Crona just snuggled closer into Kids grip as they watched the last bit of the sun disappear over the horizon.

**This was short, I know it was. but it was supposed to be fluff, nothing more. Anyways I hope you like it.**

**Please review~**


	2. The Pied Piper Part One

**Alright! This oneshot was inspired by seeing the Pied Pipers part in the new Shrek movie!**

**Crona in the beginning is a child. You will understand further along. This is going to be broken up into pieces. I don't know how many pieces, but I'm just too lazy to turn it into a series when it won't be that long.**

"Come along now, Liz, Patty." Kid said as he waited at the front door for his weapons. He had his hands in his pocket and stood at the middle of the door, as to not throw off the balance of the room.

"Coming!" Liz yelled as she came down the stairs with a backpack on her back. Patty giggled as she followed her sister in a more energetic form.

"Well let's be off now." Kid said as he began to turn around.

"W-Wait! Kid-niisan! Wait!" They turned around to see the ten your old they lived with, Crona who panted a bit as a sign that she ran as fast as she could. She was holding a bag next to her

They had rescued Crona when she was only five years old and had allowed her to live with them. Cronas mother whom none of them knew whom it was, had just plain abandoned her while it was raining. They found her in a dumpster in a ally. They had been throwing an old rotting bag of trash that had been on the sidewalk for a few days when they found her shivering in the dumpster scared.

They of course immediately got her out of there, and asked a few questions, 'What's your name?', 'How old are you?', 'Where are your parents?', and finally 'Why are you in a dumpster'. She told them her story and they sat waiting patiently. After a three sentence discussion among themselves, they took her home, and made her a member of there family. Once they got in the house, Liz and Patty had taken her to the bathroom and bathed her so she didn't reek of the dumpster anymore. They gave her a room between Kid's and Liz's and across from Pattys.

All in all, Crona loved her life with them. They were kind to her and cared for her, and she cared for them.

"What is it Crona? If that bag means you want to come, I am sorry but I cant allow that for fear you might get hurt, and none of us would be able to control ourselves is someone hurt you on the way." Kid said as he knelt next to the young girl. Crona held out the bag for him a small embarrassed blush on her face.

"I….I made you guys lunch for later today….y-y-you said…y-you wouldn't be back for a few days….so I got you your lunch." Crona mumbled looking down but smiling slightly, a expression Kid, Liz and Patty had managed to cause her to use more and more.

"Ah! How kind and thoughtful! Thank you Crona!" Kid smiled as he put the bag down and gave her a hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He promised.

Crona smiled as Liz gave Crona a hug as well. "Yeah, we'd have to come home soon! We wouldn't be able to bear what kind of danger would happen to you if we were gone!" She said voicing there fear of something happening to Crona while they were gone.

"Yeah! But Lord Death promised to take care of you while were gone so you should be safe from evil, just not from Death~" Patty giggled making Crona gulp in fear a bit. Crona was still uneasy about Kids father even though he was really nice to her, she like him, but his appearances frightened her a bit. Apart from that they got along very well.

"Just…just please come back alive….please.." Crona mumbled. Kid blinked and so did the sisters. Crona understood the concept of death and what they risked when the meisters and weapons left for missions. She understood it well, but she was still scared of losing her friends to death.

Kid smiled sweetly and Liz looked about to cry. Suddenly Liz brought Crona in a spine snapping hug. "WE WILL!" She wailed and Crona smiled and hugged her back for another time in less then five minutes.

Patty giggled and Kid said another good by to Crona as they left.

_A day later_

"Bye-bye Lord Death! Have fun!" Crona said as she waved goodbye to Lord Death as he went back to the DWMA for the day. Crona hummed a pleasant tune as she closed the door and walked into the kitchen to make her a sandwich. Suddenly there was a loud crash.

Crona raced to the source of it to see what made the crash only to get a surprise. "W-W-who are you…?" She whimpered before a old burlap sack was thrown over her head and she was knocked unconscious

_With Kid and the others__, 3 hours later_

"This is the end of the road for you, Creel." Kid said as he aimed the guns, Liz and Patty, at there enemy, a blonde haired man around 19.

Creel was a genius and was bent on finding another world which he claims he did. A minor sacrifice was all it took to enter the world, the sacrifice was a life in exchange for entering it. But it would open every time there was a solstice or a comet. Tonight just happened to be the winter solstice, so this was his chance to open the gate. Unfortunetly for him, Lord Death didn't want anyone into that world.

Creel started laughing. "Why are you going to shoot me? Would you shoot your own friend?" He asked as he kicked open a wooden crate next to him and yanked something out.

Something small, with pink hair and scared blue eyes.

"CRONA!" Kid yelled in shock. "H-how?"

Creel started laughing as he held the girl in front of him. "I had two of my goons capture her after your father left. It was quite easy really, not like a ten year old can put up a fight against two muscle packed men." He stated offhandedly and Kid narrowed his eyes and raised his guns ready to shoot but Creel shook his head. "One attack and I slit her throat." He warned as he pulled out a knife and pressed it to her throat.

Crona let out a series of scared whimpers, never bringing herself to crying in front of them all despite how scared she was. Kid felt a bit of pride at how she was showing some courage despite all that was happening and how she stood no chance whatsoever at surviving this on her own.

Kid growled as Creel took a few steps back. "Well it seems that it's begun." He said as suddenly the floor lit up revealing a glowing blue symbol and suddenly, in the center of it a giant stone door opened.

"The…gateway to the other world…?" Kid asked in shock.

Creels smirk grew as he dropped Crona and walked towards the Gate. Crona yelped as she hit the floor and watched.

"Finally… its finally opened…" Creel said as he stood in front of the Gate. The Gate slowly opened and everyone could see the vast darkness inside it. suddenly millions of red eyes appeared within it and black shadow like hands zipped out of there and grabbed Creel.

"What? UNHAND ME!" Creel struggled against them as the hands dragged him towards the door. "Get me out of here you idiots!" Creel screamed at his two goons who just hightailed it out of there. He was now halfway into the Gate and more hands grabbed him pushing and pulling him in. He let out one more devastating scream as he was pulled in. The gate stayed open.

Kid blinked and so did everyone one else as they stared in surprise.

"Did…did it just do what I think it did?" Maka asked nervously. Whatever was in the gate was not safe, they all understood that and all understood that they needed to get it closed.

Suddenly Crona darted forward. "KID! MOVE!" she screamed knocking kid a few feet back and off his feet just as the hands grabbed Crona, who was standing exactly where Kid was just a few seconds ago.

"CRONA!" Kid yelled lunging and grabbing her as he attempted to rip her out of the grip of the creatures grip as they tried to pull her into oblivion just as they had done to Creel moments ago.

Kid was soon dragged with her as the things in the Gate proved to be stronger then the young Grim Reaper. "D-Damnitt!" Kid screamed as he tried to pull Crona out.

Suddenly Crona bit Kids hand causing him to yelp and let go causing Crona to fly back as the hands had nothing fighting back making her go faster. Kid lunged again only for Crona to cry out.

"STOP! Kid you'll only b-be dragged in t-t-to!" She wailed biting his hand again as he tried grabbing her.

"Stop biting me!" Kid snapped.

Crona shook her head. "Every time you try and grab me I'll bite you! Just stop! I'm not worth you losing your life to save!" The ten year old girl yelled. "I don't want you to get dragged in here too! Just please stop trying…" She sobbed; tears had sprung from her eyes as she spoke.

Kid frowned then growled, lunging back at Crona and pulling her no matter how much she tried to get him to let go. "Crona! Your worth dying to protect! I am a grim reaper! It's my duty to protect you and everyone else, but this isn't about duty! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" He yelled as he tried to pull.

Crona bust out crying and began clawing to get a grip of Kid to try and get out of the Gates grip. But the gate proved stronger as it yanked Crona out of his grasp and pulled her into its doors until she was unable to be seen past the blackness.

The doors started to close.

"NO! CRONA!" Kid yelled as he ran to the Gate and began pounding on the doors as they closed before he got to it. "CRONA! I WILL get you out of there! I promise!" Kid screamed as he struggled to open the doors. But the Gate was already becoming more and more hard to grasp until you couldn't even touch it anymore, and then it wasn't visible.

The Gate was gone.

But… so was Crona.

"NO!" Kid screamed as he dug franticly at the ground as if trying to dig up the Gate. "CRONA!" He wailed as he dropped to his legs. "No! this is all my fault!" He yelled, tears fell down his face, everyone knew how close Kid and Crona had been, and they had a very strong bond.

Kid broke out crying in despair. Maka, Blackstar, Soul, and all the others watched in pity as he wailed about Cronas fate was his fault.

"Kid…the gate will open on a solstice and a comet…..Remember there should be a comet and a solstice this year, well the comet is next year but still…" Maka said trying to think of how to cheer them up. To be honest, she had liked Crona too, the child was a sweet kid, kind and shy and polite, It was sad to see this happen to their friend.

"…." Kid just stood up, head down, and wiped away his tears. "Lets….lets just go home and pray this was just a horrid dream." He mumbled as he walked away towards the entrance.

**PART ONE OF I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY PARTS!**

**Yes Cronas a kid in this one. So please review!**


	3. the Night Sky

**Another one shot. I haven't updated in a while so I hope you guys aren't mad *Cowers behind Colron and Yuki* Anyways please read.**

**XX**

Crona stared at the night sky as he sat on the bench at the basketball court. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he watched the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A soft voice whispered in his ear causing Crona to shudder a bit. Kid wrapped his arms around Cronas neck as he rested his chin on the pink haired boys head. "Isn't it?" He asked again smiling at Crona.

Crona nodded. "Y-yeah…." He agreed as Crona moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around Cronas waist pulling him closer to him. Kid rested his head on the taller boys shoulder as he gazed at the stars with him.

"So, Crona…" He began. "We have been going on dates recently but nothing serious so I wanted to ask you something…" He trailed off a bit.

Crona frowned wondering if he was going to ask they stop dating.

Kid continued. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked and Cronas heart froze. Kid started to worry after Crona had gone silent.

Crona shook his head and Kid's heart dropped. "Oh…alright I understand…" Kid said, depression in his tone as he moved to get up but Crona grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"I thought…I thought we _were_ boyfriends…" Crona said confused.

Kid stared at him and burst out laughing. "I guess we were….I just…heehee wanted to make it official." Kid said smiling.

Crona leaned forward to kiss Kid on the cheek, but the Shinigami turned his head to capture Cronas lips.

Crona narrowed his eyes in the kiss at Kid who had a devious twinkle in his eyes before he closed his eyes and kissed Kid back.

Kid pulled away and pulled Crona onto his lap as the two stared at the dark night sky.

"A beautiful night…" He whispered into Crona's ear. "But not as beautiful as you." He said.

Crona smiled as he snuggled into Kid's chest as the two stared at the sky as shooting stars flashed across the sky, lighting the blackness up with spouts of light vanishing as quickly as they came.

"Even the sky celebrates us." Kid said to Crona.

XX

**This was a Yaoi one shot. My shortest one too. Please don't complain. And I really should not do short sentences in Authors Notes.**

**Anyways please review. And check out our fanfiction Race For Scythe of Time.**


	4. The Pied Piper Part Two

**Part two of The Pied Piper**

Kid paced back and forth in the Death Room. "We have to try again Father!" He yelled at the Grim Reaper. "She could be still waiting for us, scared, starving! She might have been even hurt!" Kid exclaimed trying to get his father to listen.

"Kid, calm down! It's been six months since that incident! There is no way Crona can still be alive." Lord Death said from inside of the mirror. "There was no way Crona could have survived that anyways." He said softer now.

Kid had to fight back the tears. Crona was in there because of his stupidity. He didn't see the black arm things reaching for him but Crona did. Crona got dragged into the portal trying to get Kid out of the way of the black arm things. Lord Death was right, there was a slim possibility Crona survived that incident in the first place. She got dragged into the Gate thanks to him, and Kid hated it every second of the day.

She was only ten years old, Kid was her 'Big brother' in there relationship. They weren't legally or blood related but they were as close as siblings. She looked up to him as a older brother and he let her down, he in a way killed her.

Spirit walked up, all smiles. "Hey, guess what," He grinned, "Or, guess what tomorrow is." He added.

Kid looked at the death scythe with a pained look in his eyes. "A comet will be visible in the night sky." He said.

"Yep! A comet and a solstice is tomorrow as well!" the death scythe grinned once more.

Kid sighed, a solstice, that was when Crona vanished.

Suddenly everything clicked.

Creel had said the Gate only opened when there was a Solstice or a comet! Tomorrow would be both! They may be able to get in the gate to save Crona!

"Thank you for reminding me, Death-Scythe Father! Give him some reward of some kind! I have to find the others." Kid said as he jumped onto his skateboard and dashed away.

He easily found Maka in the library, Soul snoozing at a table. Maka was surprised when Kid road into the library as if he was on fire.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Kid?" Maka asked concern in her eyes. "Tomorrow is a solstice!" Kid began.

Soul woke up with a snort. "Huh? Solstice? Yeah, and tomorrow is a comet also, your point?" The sleepy scythe asked.

"That's my point exactly!" Kid said excitedly.

"You lost me," Soul deadpanned.

Kid took a deep breath to explain. "Remember how Creel said that the Gate only opened when there was a comet or a solstice?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded.

"Well! This may be our chance to rescue Crona!" He continued. "This will be both a comet and solstice! It's a double open for us! You two with me on the rescue?" Kid asked quickly.

Soul glanced at Maka who began speaking. "Kid, we all adored Crona too, but, I think you're just in denial that she's gone." Maka said slowly, choosing each word carefully.

Kid glared and shook his head. "I know Crona is still alive! I can feel it, Crona wont die that easily, so what if it's been six months, that's all the more reason to save her!" Kid exclaimed.

Maka sighed. "I guess we'll go with you, just to help if you run into trouble." Maka decided.

Kid grinned and went out to find Blackstar and Tsubaki. They were just like Maka and Soul were but in the end agreed. He told them they headed out tonight so they could make it to the Gate by tomorrow. As he was heading home he was planning on telling Liz and Patty the good news and for them to pack.

"You WHAT?" Liz exclaimed at Kid. Patty was giggling behind her.

Kid straightened his jacket. "I got everyone together and we're going to save Crona." He repeated himself.

Liz groaned as she began pacing in circles. "Kid, your obsessed with this since she died. Face it Kid! Crona is dead! Just accept the fact that we lost her already!" Liz said and Kid glared at her.

"Liz, I am the meister and I make the decisions, you two are going with me whether you like it or not, you got it?" He ordered.

Liz sighed. "That Gate was really creepy though!" She whinned.

Patty giggled more. "Come on Big Sis! You could take the Gate on all by yourself!" She giggled as she patted her sister on the back.

"Patty, your overestimating me, if I tried that I'd be dead in seconds." Liz told her sister.

Kid walked into a room and came back out with three full luggage bags. "Alright, I got all three of us packed up now." He said all smiles.

"How the hell did you do that so fast?" Liz exclaimed and Kid ignored her as he walked out. "Liz, Patty, transform. We have to meet with the others." He said all cheerful now that he was under the delusion of rescuing Crona.

In his mind was a 'Prince saves Princess locked away in a tower guarded by hideous dragon' scenario. Him being 'Prince Charming' and Crona being the 'Princess who happens to be his sister', the gate was the dragon. The scenario in his opinion was adorable and childish, something Crona would like.

He made sure to mentally add that to things to do with Crona when they returned. He was sure Crona would love to pretend to be a princess and have Kid rescue her. She loved imagining they were different things.

Maka, Blackstar and the others were already waiting for him at the DWMA. He skidded to a halt in front of them. "Ready?" He asked and they nodded. "Alright! Let's go!" With that he began to skate away. Soul was on his motorcycle behind them and Blackstar was chasing after them of foot bragging he could outrun them any time.

It took roughly 16 hours to get to the Gate. Kid wanted to get there sooner but Soul had to stop to put more gas in his motorcycle and Blackstar had to stop to rest and eat a little and all of them ended up having to use the bathroom on the way.

All in all they made it just as the sun had set.

Kid began walking to where he remembered the Gate was and waited.

"So, what do we do now?" Blackstar asked impatiently as Kid stood still on the Gate.

"We wait." Was Kids response.

Blackstar growled and sat down on the edge of where Kid presumed the Gate was.

Maka just stood awkwardly in another part of the gate.

"OOH! Look!" Patty giggled and pointed towards the sky.

Kid glanced up to see that the comet had appeared.

The moment they saw the comet, the Gate light up in a bright blue light. The door materialized above the symbol in the center of the Gate and it slammed open as the shadowy arms shot out.

"LIZ PATTY TRANSFORM!" Kid yelled as he caught there gun forms. He jumped onto Beelzebub and began zooming towards the Gate.

"Kid! What the hell are you doing! Trying to kill us!" Liz screamed. Kid ignored her and shot into the door.

He could see the gate grabbing the others and dragging them in then he heard a _**'SLAM'**_ as the door must have slammed shut.

All around him the arms were trying to get at him. And before he knew it, one snaked its way around his skateboard yanking it out from under him causing him to fall, the arms grabbed him as well and began pulling him towards…he didn't know where.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" He could hear Blackstar yelling from farther behind him. The hands had a very tight grip on him, so tight it was starting to sting and hurt. He was sure they were leaving angry red marks everywhere.

A bright white light was coming into view and Kid realized they were dragging them to that light. Kid was praying that this was not going to be certain death and that he had caused more people to die unnecessary deaths.

Kid had to shield his eyes from the light. The feeling of the hands left and he felt a cool wind hitting him, though it seemed kind of rapidly. He then landed on something soft yet hard and opened his eyes a bit. He was on bright green grass.

"YHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blackstar yelled as he landed next to him. Maka landed on his other side and Kid sat up slowly. "Is…Is everyone alright?" He asked quickly.

Blackstar nodded. "Don't think I broke anything, Maka?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Maka said and stood up. "Where are we?" She asked.

"yo-ho-ho~" A squeaky voice laugh from next to them. "Your in Capricornious, strangers." Kid turned around and looked for where the voice was coming from but saw no one. "Down here, stranger."

He looked down to see a small dog sized white mouse wearing a tuxedo coat and bow standing in front of them.

"Wha…." Kid could only stare so could the others.

"Where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Gillian Van-Hograsho, son of Hoerasio Van-Hograsho. Though my friends call me Gill, I am a Yuilio." The mouse said. "And may I ask for your names and positions?"

Kid regained himself and cleared his throat. "I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, and I am a Grim Reaper." Kid said.

"Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, I am a Scythe Meister." Maka responded politely and added a bow.

Soul stretched. "I'm Soul Evans, son of Mr. Evans, and I'm the coolest scythe around." He grinned showing off his shark like teeth.

"Blackstar, son of Whitestar, man to transcend God, and a Meister."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, daughter of Sanjuro Nakatsukasa, Shadow weapon."

"Liz Thompson, sister of Patty Thompson, gun-weapon."

"Patty Thompson~ I'm the sister of Liz, I'm a gun-weapon also~"

The introductions finished with Gill nodding his head. "So you are a reaper of lives." He said pointing his tail at Kid. "You might want to be careful. There's a group of people that might want to use your powers for there own." Gill warned.

Kid blinked. "Powers? There own? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Gill glanced around. "How about we head to my burrow and I'll explain everything there. And you strangers can explain how you got here out of thin air." He said and began scurrying off.

Kid ran after him and the others followed. Blackstar snickered saying that they couldn't fit in a mouse home but was surprised to find a normal sized cottage as Gills home.

Gill stopped and looked awkward. "I might wish to warn you that my wife is nosy when it comes to strangers lives." He said as he opened the door.

A brown mouse of the same size was standing at a low sink washing dishes. She was wearing a frilly maids outfit.

Gill smiled. "Twinkia, I'm home and brought strangers." He greeted.

Twinkia smiled and put down the dishes and walked over to Gill and nuzzled him. Blackstar made a gagging sound at the mice's romantic display of affection and Maka glared at him as she jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

"Ah, where are you children from?" Twinkia asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Kid rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We come from Death City, have you ever heard of it?" He asked with slight hope.

Gill looked confused. "That's an odd name for a city." He said.

"Who's the Watcher of it? And the what are the Upholders like?" Twinkia asked excitedly.

Everyone had a blank, confused look at her question.

"What the hell is a Watcher and a Upholder?" Blackstar questioned.

Gill smiled. "Ah, you must not have those, or there not called the same thing. The Watcher is the one who is leader of the city, while the Upholders are the ones who fight for the city under command of the Watcher, they are like the cities army." Gill explained.

Patty made a 'ah' face and Kid nodded. "I guess then my father would be the Watcher, and the DWMA, what we are a part of, are the Upholders." He said answering the question.

Twinkia smiled brightly. "Whats the Wa-." Gill put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets just ask them why there here and such." He offered.

Twinkia nodded and smiled. "So, why are Upholders of Death City stranded in Capricornious?" She questioned curiously.

Maka gave an embarrassed smile then glared at Kid. "The Gate dragged us here." She said and Twinkia dropped the tea cup she was holding.

"You went through the Gate?" Gill asked slowly.

Kid nodded. "We were coming here to rescue a friend of ours that was dragged here half a year ago." He said calmly, "She's only a child and we couldn't let her stay here we didn't know what it was like over here so we didn't know if she was in danger."

"But since this place isn't at all scary or hostile or dangerous, I guess she was safe and alright anyways." Blackstar said glaring at Kid. "No reason for us to come here."

Gill shook his head. "On contrary, the Gate relocates every half a year so where she was when she came here wasn't in Capricornious. She could have been dropped in one of the more vicious lands." Gill said.

Liz paled. "V-vicious…lands…?" She asked.

"What other lands are there?" Patty asked smiling.

Gill thought a moment. "Dear, Twinkia, can you get me the world map, please, honey-bun?" He asked.

Twinkia nodded and left the room, she came back with a large rolled up map.

"Here," Gill said unrolling it on the table to show odd shaped landmasses on it. "We are here, in Capricornious." He said pointing to a relatively small island. "We're one of the more peaceful lands and smallest. But the lands like Leonion," He pointed to a land towards the edge of the map. "And the sister-lands Canisajor and Canisinor are more vicious lands. The others are in the middle. The very large one is Vulpecula there are several other lands on here too." Gill explained.

Kid nodded. "Do you know where the Gate was last?" He asked slowly.

Gill thought a moment. "Well, we heard that the Gate was in Sagittarius last, that's the land with all those mountains." He said pointing to the right, it was right on the edge of Canisajor and Leonion. Kid saw Liz gulp in nervousness.

"We have to go there and try to find her." Kid said.

Gill thought a moment. "It will be a hard journey, here, we'll help you prepare and I'll label all the countries and landmarks on the map so you know where your going and where your at." Gill offered.

"That would be very kind of you." Kid replied with a smile.

Gill nodded to Twinkia who rushed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of ink and a feather pen and began scratching in names on the map.

Blackstar glanced around and Kid wondered if he was actually starting to feel a little awkward.

Gill rolled the map up and put it in a cylinder container. "So if you fall in water, the map will be alright." He explained as he handed it to Kid. "Just beware, there is this thing that goes around travelers named the Pied Piper. He, she, it always steals something from the travelers." Gill warned.

"I can take any Pied Piper." Blackstar boasted as he laughed.

Twinkia came back with a few knapsacks and a small bag filled with something. "This should be able to get you by, the bag has money, only use it when you run out of supplies." She warned. "If you run out of money, there are several things you can do on the way to earn money by helping out for a few hours. Farmers love getting aid when there working on there farm." She added.

Kid nodded and gave a polite bow. "Thank you, both of you, you two have been quite generous to us though you know barley anything about us." Kid said. "How can we ever repay you for your helpfulness?"

Gill smiled. "It's the least we can do, from the looks of it, your determined to find this girl, so you can repay us by finding her, besides, what is she? Your fiancé? Wife? Are you two courting or you haven't gotten that far but still are madly in love with her?" Gill asked.

Kid turned bright red and the others burst out laughing. "I a-assure you! It's nothing like that! She's like my little sister, she's only ten years old she's like my family and it's my fault she got dragged here so I have to rescue her." Kid spluttered.

Gill nodded. "Oh, it's your sister, that changers everything. Well, I give you my blessings that you and your friends have a safe journey while trying to find her. May Capricorn watch over you and bless your travels." The mouse said.

Kid waved goodbye to them and began walking

When they got to a good spot Kid stopped and pulled out the map as he began analyzing it. He pulled a compass out of his bag and began looking. "So, if we keep going north, we should run into a river." He said. He was thankful Gill marked where his house was on the map so Kid knew what side of the Lethe.

"Hey Kid…" Maka said slowly and he looked at the pigtailed girl. "Have you noticed, all the landmarks are named after mythical landmarks, like the Lethe River, isn't that a river in Greek mythology?" She asked.

Kid thought a moment and looked at all the rivers. "Lethe, Styx, Phlegethon, Cocytus, Acheron, Sanzu." Kid said slowly, "Yeah, they are from myths." He agreed.

"And the lands, aren't they all sounding similar to constellations? I mean, look at the map." Maka added.

"Everything is named after something else in our world, myth, constellations…" Kid said in sheer surprise.

Blackstar yawned. "So they copied things from our world, big deal." He said. "Lets just get to that Lethe river already." He said and began marching forward in a very confident manner.

"Blackstars right. We should keep moving Kid. We don't know what's out here and the River would be a good place to stop at." Liz agreed nervously.

Kid nodded and sighed. "You guys are right, lets keep moving." And with that they continued.

Kid looked to the sky to see that the sun was starting to set though was slightly surprised to see it wasn't anything like there sun, it didn't even have a face! It was just a round ball of light that made it impossible to look straight at.

Soon the sun was almost out of sight in the horizon as they made it to the river. It was wide, but not too wide, he was sure they could make it across but wasn't going to risk swimming in the dark. Where they were by the river was a wide flat land, there were a few bushes but it was mostly a clear area, perfect for a place to rest for the night.

"Let's set up camp here." Kid said, "Soul, can you and Blackstar see if our tents from our bags survived the fall and if so set them up? Tsubaki, I'm going to go collect firewood, can you go see if there is anything we can get for food and Liz can help you, don't use too much stuff just make something simple and quick that will give us energy. Maka, mind helping me while I collect firewood and Patty can you stand guard in case anything hostile enters camp?" Kid was spitting out requests and orders like a natural.

Everyone nodded and began doing there work as Maka walked with Kid back towards the forest.

"You are determined to find Crona." Maka pointed out as Kid picked up several branches and sticks off of the ground. "Your not even caring about symmetry at this point." She said.

Kid shrugged. "I have my priorities, Crona is above symmetry right now." He said as he picked up a gnarled branch of the ground.

Maka smiled a bit as she picked up a few branches as well. Kid and Crona had always been very close. They seemed closer then Kid was with his weapons, they truly did act like sibling, Maka and the others often times caught Kid playing around with Crona when he didn't have to work, he would take her to the park, run around with her clinging to his back. It was fun, they had a lot of fun together.

Maka could see that without Crona, Kid was nothing, Crona make Kid more cheerful and playful, she took down his stoic appearance and made him act more like a kid then an adult he usual acted like. She even at times made Kid disregard symmetry even though he did so all the time when it came to her because of her hair style wasn't symmetrical at all. They were a perfect pair in Makas eyes, like true siblings.

Loud yelling came from there camp and the two meisters rushed to return, still carrying the firewood. When they entered the camp, Blackstar was pinning a figure clad in a black cloak with a mask hiding its face.

"We had an intruder, but the great Blackstar took it out." Blackstar smirked. "I think this is the Pied Piper that Gill told us about, told you I could take it." He laughed

Kid walked up the thing, which he estimated to be an inch or two taller then him and Soul knelt down and removed the hood and mask hiding the figures face. "Lets see what this thing is." He said smirking, but the moment he saw the intruders face, everyone dropped everything.

Underneath the mask and cloak was….

Crona

**Well this was part two of The Pied Piper. This was ten pages long so I hope you enjoyed it. Kid and the gang are now on the other side of the Gate.**

**Please review.**


End file.
